batmanfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Batman: Die Rückkehr des Dunklen Ritters
Inhalt Der erste Teil Die Rückkehr führt den Leser in ein düsteres und in den 1980er-Jahren angesiedeltes Gotham City. Die Stadt wird beherrscht von einer Gang namens Mutanten. Bruce Wayne ist inzwischen 55 Jahre alt und seit mehr als zehn Jahren nicht mehr als Batman in Erscheinung getreten. Er lebt zurückgezogen mit seinem Butler Alfred in seinem Herrenhaus und wird weiterhin von der Erinnerung an den Mord an seinen Eltern gequält. Er hat die plastische Operation von Harvey Dent, der „Two Face“ war, bezahlt, um ihm so die Rückkehr in die Gesellschaft zu ermöglichen. Jedoch getrieben durch die zunehmende Brutalität der Mutanten, entschließt sich Wayne wieder als Batman aufzutreten und beendet in aggressiv geschilderten Bildern die Überfälle. Am Ende des Kapitels erpresst Harvey Dent die Stadt, indem er droht, Gothams „Twin Towers“ zu sprengen. Batman nimmt ihn gefangen und hat trotz der Gesichtsoperation Two Faces altes Gesicht vor seinem geistigen Auge. Er sieht in ihm ein Spiegelbild seiner eigenen gespaltenen Persönlichkeit. Der darauf folgende Teil Der Triumph erzählt vom Kampf Batmans gegen den Führer der Mutanten. Mit Hilfe seines technischen überlegenen Batmobils kann er den Anführer isolieren und lässt sich mit ihm auf einen Zweikampf ein. Diesen droht Batman zu verlieren, da sein Körper inzwischen Alterungserscheinungen zeigt, doch durch das Eingreifen des Mädchens Carrie Kelly, das der neue Robin wird, kann der Anführer der Jugendbande verhaftet werden. Gleichzeitig beginnt in den Medien die Diskussion um die Legitimität von Batmans Aktionen. Auch der Präsident sieht in Batman ein Problem und bittet Superman um Hilfe. Um die Bedrohung durch Mutanten insgesamt zu beseitigen, befreit Batman mit der Unterstützung des Polizeichefs James Gordon, der danach in den Ruhestand geht, den Mutantenanführer, denn nur wenn dieser vor den Augen seiner Bande besiegt werden würde, würde diese dessen Niederlage anerkennen. Sie treten im Schlamm, in dem Batmans körperliche Nachteile weniger bedeutend sind, gegeneinander an. Batmans Sieg wird von den Mutanten beobachtet, die sich daraufhin auflösen. Als Batmans Söhne beschließen einige von ihnen, ebenfalls Jagd auf Kriminelle zu machen, wobei sie fanatisiert äußerst brutale Methoden anwenden. Im dritten Teil Die Jagd wird Joker von seinem gutgläubigen Psychologen Dr. Bartholomew Wolper die Genesung bescheinigt. Jahrelang vegetierte der Joker lethargisch in der Psychiatrie vor sich hin. Als er jedoch erfährt, dass Batman wieder in Erscheinung getreten ist, wird er selbst wieder aktiv, was ein Zeichen dafür ist, dass Batman die Psychopathen, die er jahrelang bekämpfte, selbst geschaffen hat. Der Joker darf darauf hin in einer Talkshow auftreten, aus der er mit Hilfe eines Giftgasanschlages entfliehen kann. Batman will sich den Polizeiermittlungen anschließen, jedoch wird er von der neuen Polizeichefin Ellen Yindel als Gegner angesehen. Verfolgt von der Polizei stellt Batman Joker in einem Vergnügungspark. Am Ende eines blutigen und gewalttätigen Showdowns besiegt der durch zahlreiche Messerstiche schwerverletzte Batman den Joker. Diese Szene wird oft falsch interpretiert. Selbst in amerikanischer Sekundärliteratur wird sie mitunter so dargestellt, dass Batman hier den Joker tötet. Miller aber lässt den Joker selbst sagen: „.... Sie werden Dich töten... und nie erfahren... dass Du es nicht konntest...“. Der Joker selbst dreht „mit teuflischer Kraft, was von seinem Rückgrat noch übrig ist.“ Er begeht Selbstmord, aber die Polizei nimmt an, Batman wäre der Mörder. Im letzten Teil Der Fall bezieht ein kriegerischer US-Präsident, der leicht als eine Karikatur auf Ronald Reagan zu erkennen ist, Superman in seine Kriegspläne um die südamerikanische Insel Corto Maltese mit ein. Superman kann zwar den direkten Einschlag einer riesigen Atomrakete der UdSSR auf bewohntes Gebiet verhindern, jedoch löst der elektromagnetische Impuls der Explosion einen totalen Stromausfall in Amerika aus und schwächt Superman erheblich. Im darauf folgenden Chaos sorgen Batman und vormals marodierende Mutanten in Gotham wieder für Ordnung. Hierdurch untergräbt Batman aber weiter die Autorität des Präsidenten, der nun Superman auffordert, Batman aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen. In diesem letzten Kampf gewinnt Batman mit einem speziell verstärktem Exoskelett, das seinem Kostüm nachempfunden ist, der Unterstützung von Oliver Queen (Green Arrow) und synthetischem Kryptonit die Oberhand, erleidet jedoch einen plötzlichen und tödlichen Herzinfarkt. Robin rettet Queen und sich selbst mit dem Batcopter. Im gleichen Moment explodiert die Bathöhle und Alfred stirbt. Die Konten von Bruce Wayne sind leergeräumt und seine Identität wird in den Medien publik. Superman organisiert als Clark Kent die Beerdigung für Batman, kann jedoch im letzten Moment Herzschläge im Sarg hören, wodurch ihm klar wird, dass Batman den eigenen Tod durch den Einsatz von Medikamenten vortäuschte. Jedoch ignoriert Superman dieses. Batman beschließt, in Zukunft versteckt und nicht mehr offen gegen das Verbrechen zu kämpfen um sich vor der Regierung zu schützen und zieht sich mit Robin, Queen und einigen Anhängern in eine Höhle unter der alten Bathöhle als neuen Stützpunkt zurück, um neue Vigilanten als seine Nachfolger auszubilden. Fortsetzung Im Jahr 2001 erschien eine Fortsetzung unter dem Titel: „Batman: The Dark Knight Strikes Again!“ – kurz auch DK2; ebenfalls von Frank Miller und koloriert von seiner Frau Lynn Varley. Diese dreibändige Fortsetzung spielt weitere fünf Jahre nach den Ereignissen von The Dark Knight Returns. Die deutsche Übersetzung von Steve Kups erschien im Panini Verlag. Verfilmung Im Rahmen der DC Universe Animated Movies wird im Herbst 2012 der erste Teil von Die Rückkehr des Dunklen Ritters erscheinen, der zweite Teil soll im Frühling 2013 erscheinen. Im einem Segment der The New Batman Adventures Episode Legend of the Dark Knight (Die Legende lebt) wird ein Teil von Die Rückkehr des Dunklen Ritters dargestellt. en:Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Kategorie:Comics Kategorie:Elseworld Comics